Best Friend
by thepopstar27
Summary: Oneshots of the many adventures Finn And Sadie have. Fadie fluff! :D Finn/OC All recognizable characters belong to Pixar.
1. Meeting

"Come on, darling!" Helan Hamilton called to her daughter

"Noo!" groaned ten-year-old Sadie. Her family has recently moved into a rather large neighborhood in London, and her mother was trying to get her to go outside and make some friends, after hearing that they're many children living around here.

"Honey, I know that you didn't want to move from all of your friends, but you must make the most of it here." Helan 'explained' to her daughter who, by the way, was facing her back to her, arms crossed. "You don't want to be cooped up in the house for the rest of your life, do you?"

Sadie sighed. "Fiiine.." Sadie dragged herself up the stairs to change out of her pajamas. Five minutes later, she came down wearing a deep red, long sleeved shirt, a black skirt, and some black flats. Her curly blonde hair was in a pony tail. Her mother kissed her forehead. "Now, go make some friends."

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, "Come on, Finn! Open up, open up, open up, open up!" yelled Siddeley banging on his best friend, Finn McMissle's back door.

"Nobody's home!" Finn shouted on the other side of the door. "Please leave a message after the beep. Er.. BEEEEP!" Siddeley sighed, and dove through the doggy door. "Hey! What the-?!"

"Come on, Finnie!" Leland Turbo exclaimed, sticking his head through the doggy door.

Finn sighed. They just wouldn't give up would they? "Alright, I'm coming..." Finn slipped on his black converse, and walked out the door. With that being said, the trio went into the woods AKA the secret hideout, or just a tree house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sadie was walking through the woods. It was so peaceful... Suddenly, it started to rain, and Sadie spotted a tree house... 'I guess I could take shelter ther for a while..' Sadie thought. Sadie looked around for a latter of some sort..

**"CHARGE!"**

**"DEATH BY WATER BALLOONS!"**

Sadie was pelted with water baloons by Leland and Sid. "Ah-! Hey! CUT IT OUT!" Sadie exclaimed, but they didn't listen. Sadie looked up, and saw two boys. One had black hair and blue eyes, and the other had black hair and brown eyes. She saw another boy with black hair, and blue-green eyes stick his head out the window.

Finn looked down at what Leland and Sid were pelting water balloons at, and saw a girl about his age, with curly blonde hair in a pony tail, and violet eyes. Finn had to admit to himself that she was sort of pretty. Finn grabbed Leland and Sid's hand and jerked them back. Then, he bent down, and lent the girl a hand. She hesitated, but took it, and Finn helped her up. Leland and Sid's jaws dropped. What was he doing?!

Sadie stood up, and brushed herself off. "Sorry about these two idiots." Finn said.

"HEY!" Leland and Sid exclaimed. Sadie sort of giggled. "It's alright. What are all your names?"

"Oh, well I'm Finn, and these two are Leland and Siddeley. What's your name..?"

"Sadie."

"Pretty." Finn said "Wait...what?"

Leland and Sid burst out laughing. Finn gave them a death glare, and they stopped. Sadie once again giggled.

Sadie looked around. "So..uh..are we friends?" she asked

Finn looked at then, and then back at her, and smiled. "Yeah..I guess we are."

_Maybe someday, they'll be something more than friends.._

* * *

**AWW! THAT WAS SOO CUTE! :D 3 Please review! :) AND IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! :D**


	2. Little Girl

**I've had this in my head for like EVAR. So...yeah**

* * *

Little Girl

It was December 25th. Around 4:30 or so... Most people (except children of course) would be asleep at this hour. But not Finn.

Finn McMissle looked down at the sleeping infant. She was only a few hours old or so..born 2 months early, she was small for her age, but was healthy. She had jet black hair like Finn's. She hasn't opened her tiny eyes yet. Finn suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sadie smile shyly. Finn smiled back and kissed her forehead. They both looked down at her and smiled wider. "Isn't she perfect?" Sadie whispered.

"Just like her mother.." Finn said looking lovingly at Sadie.

"We need to name her..."

Finn nodded. They still hadn't thought of a name yet with her being born early.

"Amanda?"

"Not quite..."

"Morgan?"

"Not even close..."

"Stacy?"

"Uh-uh."

"Heather?"

"No.."

"Hailey?"

"Almost.."

"Malley?"

Suddenly Finn and Sadie smiled at each other.

_"Hallie."_

They looked down to see that Hallie's eyes had opened to be a beautiful blue-green color like Finn's. Sadie reached her index finger to touch her little hand which grabbed hold of Sadie's finger. She smiled. "She has a strong grip."

Suddenly, Finn thought of something. With him being a spy, the infant's life would already be in danger. The same thing worried him when Sadie told him she was pregnant. As a bonus he'll be gone on missions alot with a good chance of never coming back... Finn felt horrible at the thought of Sadie raising her by herself..

But until that happens (if it ever DOES happen), Finn wouldn't dwell on that. He would just spend as much time as he could with his now two favorite people in the world. His "more than best friend" (as Siddeley called them)

_...and his little girl..._

* * *

**AWW! That's SO SWEET! Little Halley McMissle! 3**

**Mater: She was dun named after the me and Miss Holley fluff thing?**

**Me: No, Mater. That's Malley.**

**Mater: ohh...**

**:D And who knows? Perhaps a longer version (cough cough cough Changes Spin off cough) will come soon? ;)**

**Please Reveiw! :) And LightningCharms and I made up "Halley" so, yeah**


	3. Fight

It was quiet in Radiator Springs. Everybody was just doing their normal day routine. Red was watering plants at the Cozy Cone Motel for Lightning and Sally, who was in Miami for a case. "Thanks Red." Lightning smiled.

The shy fire-truck smiled shyly back before driving away to tend to his plants. Lightning looked around and smiled. Then he heard yelling coming from..Finn and Sadie's cone...? What's going on? Mater, Holley, and Leland** (A/N Leland will be explained in Changes later on.. ;) Oh dear I've said too much...)** drove over hearing the faint yells.

Leland chuckled. "They sure are wild ones..."

Lightning raised a windshield. "Uh...I don't think they're...doing _that._"

Holley nodded. "Finn's way too much of a gentlemen for him and Sadie to be doing such a thing." she added. "And it sounds more like they're fighting."

"Well dad-gum, why'd they's be doin' that?" Mater asked.

"Only one way to find out." Lightning said, quietly driving over to the cone and putting his ear **(A/N: do cars have ears...?)** against the door, and listened. The rest followed.

"IT ISN'T ANY OF MY FAULT THAT I HAVE TO GO TO BLOODY GERMANY!" Finn yelled.

"I NEVER SAID IT WAS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN?!"

"WELL LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A STUBBORN, IDIOTIC, CARELESS BASTARD, FINN McMISSILE!

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A SELF CENTERED, DESPERATE TRAMP!"

"Well if that's how you really feel about me then maybe we should part!" Sadie said less loudly.

The four widened their eyes. Finn, Sadie? Break up? Is that what she just said?

"Wow, for once you actually said something intelligent."

"Settled then!"

**"FINE!"**

**"FINE!"**

The four backed up and hid behind the cone which opened almost right away and the two drove off in opposite directions. Finn, probably to Willies Butte to call Siddeley, and Sadie to Flo's.

When the coast was clear, Holley, Mater, and Lightning drove over to Flo's. Leland went to Willies Butte to talk to Finn.

"Hello, Sadie." Holley smiled.

"Hi..." Sadie mumbled.

"What was all that yelling?" Lightning asked, all of them nodding pretending not to have heard the whole thing.

"You can stop the acting. I know you four were listening to the fight."

Flo drove over, and handed Sadie a can of oil. "You and Finn got into an argument?" she asked "over-hearing" what she had said.

"Yes, and we parted."

"WHA NOW?" Margo said, rather loudly. Everone in the cafe stared at her. "..What?"

Flo looked around. "Oh well time does fly. Cafe is closed to tourists! Be sure to stop by tomorrow!"

Everyone looked confused, but left.

"Now what did you say, sweet-pea? You and Finn broke up?" Sadie nodded.

"Why?"

"Oh it's just that he's always away saving the world putting himself at risk..we just figured out that this won't work out and parted. Eighty percent of the time this relationship is long-distance.." Sadie said, not looking at Flo and take a sip of her drink.

"That's it?"

"Well... it's just...he's always in danger..and I can't stand losing him to a mission, and I thought that if I broken up with him now..then if it ever does happen...it wont hurt as much..." Sadie looked down trying to hide her eyes which were glistening with tears.

"But sweet pea you don't know if it will happen." Flo said soothingly.

"And I don't know if it won't either. I mean, It's happened to his father, Siddeley's cousin, Ashley,...I don't know if this relationship could work out..."

"Holley and I are makin' it work." Mater said with his reassuring goofy smile. "I's bet you and Finn'll work."

Lightning jumped in. "Exactomundo! I'm away at races a lot but Sally and I make it work. I know it's a lot different than being a spy and going on missions, but ...y'know."

"And Leland and his love make it work." Holley added.

"Y'see hon? You and Finn'll make up." Flo said with a smile.

"But I said some things during the fight..."

"Excuses! Excuses!" Lizzie chimed in. "First fight's always the worst. All you need to do is apologize, and it'll be all good." Lightning said.

Sadie smiled. "And I'm sure Finn's just as regretful as you are." Flo said with a grin.

* * *

"I'm not apologizing!" Finn exclaimed. "I didn't do anything! She started it!"

"I could care less who started what. And you obviously did something to set her off."

"I have to leave for a mission in Germany, dealing with-"

"One of the world's most wanted criminals. I know. But what else?"

Finn hesitated. "I...kindamaybesortacalledheratramp."

"Whaat?"

"I said I kinda may be sorta...calledheratramp."

"You called her a ram?" Leland asked confused.

"No!" Finn exclaimed frustrated. "I ...called her ..atramp."

"Why'd you do that?" Siddeley asked behind them.

"She called me a stubborn, idiotic, careless bastard..."

"Oh look at you!" Leland said. "You, the Finn McMissile, is acting like Siddeley!"

"Hey!" Siddeley exclaimed.

"You can't let something like that break you too apart." Leland said. "You have been hood over wheels for that woman since we were kids."

"You too were love at first sight! Unbreakable bonds! **(A/N: hehe. Ahem, Mere) **And you and I both know that you still love her, and she loves you." This caused Finn to look down in total guilt. "And what if she hates me now?"

"She won't. Sadie loves you too much to hate you." Finn smiled a little.

"...Fine."

* * *

Three weeks later, Finn returned from his mission, and never apologized to Sadie since he had to leave. So, he'd do it now.

Finn drove in their cone to find it empty, except for a note. It read in a black marker sloppily, **"Willies Butte" **So Finn drove there.

Finn came to Willies Butte to see nothing. Siddeley was back at CHROME. He was about to leave until something caught his eye. Something covered in what looked like oil in the Cactus. Finn drove up to get a closer look, and what he saw made his heart stop for a second.

There, in the ditch was a familiar red Aston Martin, dented, bruised, beaten senseless, and overall, broken.

**"...MATER!"**

Almost immediately, Lightning, Mater, Sally (who came back a week after Finn left), and Holley rushed over, whose jaws dropped seeing Sadie. Mater hooked her up and pulled her up and Lightning raced off to get Ramone. Holley was checking CHROME to see if any of Finn's enimies, cars he's arrested before, or anyone who would want to hurt Sadie were out of prison. Finn, who was still in shock, was panting heavily. _'Why didn't I apologise, why did I say those things to her? This is all my fault...everything is my fault.'_

Mater towed Sadie to the clinic, with the help of the others. Finn was asked to wait in the waiting room along with the others while Ramone fixed her.

After about three hours, Ramone came out. "Well, Sadie's breathing is even." Finn sighed in relief. "But, whoever hurt her, hurt her bad. Her wind-shield was cracked, her axle's were broken, and her right side was pushed in. I donno how long she's been there, but my guess is probably since last night. She's in critical condition, not as bad as when we found her, but I donno if she'll make it through the night, man."

"Are you saying she'll die?" Finn asked, voice cracking, and his pale blue-green eyes glistening with tears.

"It's about fifty-fifty, dude. You can go in but don't get her hyped up too much." Ramone looked at the others. "You guys go home. We'll tell you her condition in the morning." The four nodded, and drove out of the clinic.

Finn entered her room to see Sadie wrapped in bandages, and her moniter... '_..Beep...Beep...Beep...' _Finn found it extremely hard to fight back tears. Finn drove over to her, and took her tire in his. After a minute or two of silence, Sadie let out a groggy "...Finn?"

"...hi, Sadie." Fin whispered befor kissing her fender. Sadie giggled a bit.

"W-what happened?" he asked.

"Honestly, I-I d-don't know...somebody c-c-came in m-m-y cone a-and gagged me I-I think...t-took me to W-Willies Butte, and..and...you know.." Sadie looked down shamefully. Finn looked at her sadly. "D-do you know who it was?"

"I-it was a Cadillac..I think, b-but I d-din't s-s-see his face..."

Suddenly, Finn's phone vibrated. Finn looked to see a text from Holley, which read_ "A black Cadillac named Ray Smith escaped prison just last weekend. Ask her what this car's features were._

"Sadie...was this car black?"

"..y-yes..from what I-I saw."

Finn texted Holley back. _"Sadie said it was a black cadillac, so it must've been him."_

_"Do you know him? What has he done?"_

_"Yes, and I believe he's a serial killer... :/"_

"Sadie did this car do anything, like...um..._rape you...?_"

Sadie had tears in her eyes. She looked down and nodded yes.

Finn had a look of rage. He opened his CHROME app to seared for Smith's coordinates, and called the agency to sent a few agents for him, and to call him when they do get him.

"..I'm sorry..." Finn looked at Sadie surprised. "For what?"

"F-For...saying all those t-things to you...over r-reacting...I never meant any of it..."

"Ssh...I know you didn't, and I'm the one who should be apologizing.." Finn whispered.

"You know I really missed you F-Finn..."

Finn smirked. "Well I create feelings in others they themselves don't understand...and whatever McQueen said. Sadie giggled. "Oh, shush."

Finn leaned in and kissed her, like it was their last, because for all they knew, it could be their last.

"O-oh..um..." Ramone stood in the doorway with a faint blush. Finn pulled away and looked at him, also blushing.

"Wha-What I was gonna say was, that Sadie needs to rest. You can come back tomorrow." Ramone left to go to his "desk".

Finn sighed, and looked at Sadie. "..I love you."

Sadie took his "chin" or whatever in her tire. "And I love you..more than you'll ever know." and gave him what could be their last kiss, before he left.

* * *

**Sadie died. THE END! :D Haha just kidding.**

**Lightning: You ruined it. :P**

**Eh I felt like doing it. *shrug***

**Finn: Ahem.**

**Back to the story. XD**

**Finn: ...that's not funny. :C**

**Lightning: Or nice!**

**STFU.**

***crickets chirping***

* * *

Finn barely slept at all last night. Except for a nightmare in which Sadie indeed didn't make it, and he woke up in tears.

The next day, Finn immediately went to the clinic. And parked in the doorway of the room, watching Ramone.

"Is she alright?" The voice made Ramone jump a bit, but turned around to face Finn, who had an extremely worried look on his face.

"...she'll be just fine." he said with a smile. Finn sighed in total relief. Ray Smith was caught and sentenced to execution, due to the number of times he's escaped and the amount of cars he's brutally beaten, raped, and murdered.

Ramone left the room to give the couple some alone time. Finn drove over to Sadie. Who woke only thirty seconds later and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." he replied before giving her a kiss, which was supposed to be a cute quick kiss but turned into a long sweet kiss.

"Kids in the room! Kids in the room!" Alee exclaimed behind them.

Both quickly pulled away and blushed furiously. Lightning laughed.

"How are you Sadie?" Sally asked

"Ramone said I'll be fine enough to leave on Saturday." Sadie replied with a smile.

"So Miss Sadie will be okay?" Mater asked

Finn grinned. "She'll be fine."

"And you too are ...obviously together again right?" Margo asked

The couple nodded.

"EEEYEEESS!" Everyone stared at Margo. "What? That means they'll have kids which means more kids for us to play with!"

Finn and Sadie looked at each other and blushed. Finn looked back at Margo. "Perhaps, but not for a while, Margo."

"Maybe someday...like...2 or 3 years at least." Sadie added. Finn nodded.

"Welp, all's well it ends well." Lightning said. "...until the next fight." Suddenly Lightning's phona rang.

"Hello? ... Alright see you in a few days." Lightning hung up. "I have to leave in a few minutes."

"For what?" Sally asked.

"A race meeting. What do you think?"

"Well, I don't know. Why do you have to leave right now?"

"Sal, this is important for my racing career!"

"WHAT ABOUT US!"

The two continued to fight and Finn sighed. "Here we go again. Holley, Mater, and the twins left, dragging the McQueens out with them and shutting the door behind them, leaving Finn and Sadie to themselves.

The both laughed at what just happened. And looked at each other. Sadie's violet eyes staring into Finn's aquamarine ones. "I love you..so much." Sadie whispered.

"And I you." Finn replied before the two shared a kiss.

**THE. FREAKING. END.**

* * *

**More one-shots to come! ..soon. I PROMISE SCARS WIL BE THE NEXT THINGS I WRITE! I PINKIE PROMISE! And nobody brakes a PINKIE PROMISE! After reading 'Cupcakes" I assure you I will never do such a thing. XD**

**Welp, LATERS! :)**


End file.
